Old Friends
by TaniaMD96
Summary: When House and Cuddy find a dead body in a hotel room, the Squints are called to investigate- Huddy and B&B


**Hey guys! It's TaniaMD96 and 6cbrilhante talking to you! Yes, we are writing this together****. It's the crossover 6cbrilhante talked about in her Huddy fic "I Love Her".**

**This is set after House episode 7x03 "Unwritten" and somewhere in Bones Season 3 (because of Zack, of course).**** About ships, we both like House's Huddy and Bones' B&B, then…**

**This is just a teaser with some Huddy smut. Don't worry, next chapter will be ONLY Bones.**

_Chapter 1: __The night of our nightmares_

If there was a word which could describe that night, for some doctors it was simple and short: hot. After that night the world was different, could this be the only chance of happiness for both of them? Because neither of them could imagine what was about to happen.

House was happy, the kind of happiness he didn't feel for a long time ago, and Cuddy, well Cuddy was happy for having the man she always loved by her side. The shades were pulled, the hotel room was dark. There was a comfortable silence in the air, like they were telling each other what they were thinking of.But silence can be broken, even if it is only in their minds...

House turned himself to Cuddy looked at her deeply in the eyes, his blue marine with her stormy grey, and kissed her deeply. It wasn't a good night peck, they both wanted the same. They didn't need words to understand what was inside the each other's minds... and hearts. So she deepened the kiss and House slowly started to move his hands on her body. Their already sweaty bodies started to move again, the second round was oncoming.

House broke the kiss moaning a little and started to work his magic with his fingers and nibbling on Cuddy's neck. His right hand was going down her spine, making flashes of pleasure run from her back to every inch of her, and he could swear that he felt it, too. His left hand moved forward on Cuddy's body reaching her G spot. He was going slow, feeling her juices slide down his fingers. He liked teasing her, it was a great turn on to both of them. Every time he slid a finger off her she grunted and moaned. The pleasure was starting to fill Cuddy but House wouldn't let her come just with his fingers... That was Little Greg's job. Cuddy was feeling House's hardness against her tight... and so much teasing was burning her inside... and outside.

She was almost there when House removed his fingers. Cuddy was about to say something when she suddenly felt House thrust in one quick move. "House..." she let his name flow out of her mouth in a quiet scream, as she felt his largeness inside her. He just covered her mouth again with his lips, each time more and more passionate. Their tongues danced for dominance while House started to find the perfect pace. It wasn't very slow, but speed wasn't their priority. He let them both enjoy each moment of their lovemaking. Cuddy's hands run trough House's bare chest and she pulled him closer to her deepening the kiss. And then, House replied moving one thumb to her nipple, making her moan even more. Pleasure started to fill Cuddy again but this time she knew House wouldn't stop so she let the pleasure run through her entire body while feeling every inch of House filling her. But he wanted to keep teasing her. "Let's try something different" he said when he, suddenly, stopped moving inside her and looked at the empty wall. At the beginning she was a bit confused but then she took the hint. "Wall sex?" she asked. He just nodded pressing his face against her neck, smiling. Even if they were dating for only a few weeks, he had found fun in teasing her every time they had sex... in very different ways.

He moved from her top and pulled her with him. They headed for the wall. "Hands against the wall and move a little back."

"Like this?" Cuddy asked as she pressed her hands on the wall and her butt was almost touching House's groin. "You're such a teaser" she added in frustration. "A smart, sexy and hot teaser." he answered against her ear. "That's for sure." Cuddy answered. House once again entered Cuddy only this time a little harder than before. "Oh God..."

"Where?" House joked.

"Shut up and make love to me" she answered with her bossy voice, and then she added "And please don't stop this time!"

"Yes mistress... Cuddles" he answered, starting to move again inside her, this time each time more and more harder and faster. House caressed Cuddy's breasts to add more pleasure. Cuddy's moaning was turning House even more then he already was. They both were moaning of the pleasure of feeling the other company. House was starting to feel her tighten around him... they both knew they were coming, and then their sounds grew louder and their breathing increased.

"House!..." she screamed his name right before she climaxed. House followed her with his own orgasm.

"God, Cuddy..." he muttered breathless, after that ecstasy that drove them both to the heaven for moments.

"Again !" he asked recovering the breath.

"After a bath."

Slowly, they pulled back from their intimate embrace and walked to the bathroom, covering themselves with nothing but a thin blue blanket.

"That was great!" Cuddy said walking in.

"If course it was! After all it was sex with me" he said and kissed Cuddy's forehead.

"Cocky" Cuddy answered as she laughed.

"You still love me" House said when he stopped under the bathroom's doorway. "Bathroom's doorway... I think I remember something like this."

"You remember something about the bathroom doorway?" she was confused but she had a slight idea of what House was talking about so she smiled a little."

"Stay here."

She wasn't surprised when he close the door leaving her alone in the bedroom. She knew he was doing the same thing that he did in the very first day of their relationship. After all, it was their first trip together as a couple. His plan was doing the very first thing that he did after their hookup. A massage followed by a 'secret' magical bath. He opened the tap and watched the light water flow. It was a very pleasurable scene which remembered him of how his life came to be.

He was wondering about what he was going to do next when he noted something really odd: the water was starting to come in a brownish color. "What the hell?"

"House..." Cuddy called from the bedroom. Her voice was low, and House could sweat that she was... worried. "House, I think you should take a look at this." she insisted.

"What happened?" He asked on his way the bedroom. "There's water... falling from the ceiling..." she said, pointing to wet spot on the ceiling's white paint. There was no doubt, it was water. "Where is my cane?" House asked.

"You don't know where your 'cane' is? From what we've been doing I thought you knew..." "I'm talking about my 'woody' cane. But if you want that later..." Cuddy walked to the room's door, knowing that House had dropped his cane there when they had barely entered, so hungry for each other they were, and handed it to him. "Here it is" she said. "What's your idea? No, what's your idiot idea?"

"First it's not idiot, second give my shirt and you'll see."

"Shirt... right." House dressed up his un-ironed blue shirt and, going to the place where the water was falling down, he lifted his cane and started beating the ceiling with it. He beated a few more times and all of sudden the ceiling just broke. Water started to fall everywhere as like the cement and some briks. House only had a split seconds to jump back to the bed and avoid all those falling materials. It was at that moment that Cuddy left a panicked scream go out of her mouth.

"House... Over there, look" she said breathlessly, looking at what he identified as something like flesh that was on the rubbish. "Is that... a human body?" She asked, horrified at her sudden thought.

House walked over near the body to take a better look. "It can't be!" He said astonished. "Or it is..." he added after a moment of hesitation, looking deeper at his girlfriend's eyes.


End file.
